fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Tale as Old as Time: The Dragon and The Knight/@comment-26595384-20170425025210
Alright, one of your judges here to just leave my comments on the fight. Though you are already passing on in the Games due to your opponent dropping out, I think reviewing how you fought this match against our other judge will be helpful in the future. I will leave my thoughts here for you to read over, but they in no way reflect the actuality of the events that occurred; those events were agreed upon by both of you, so they will stand. But hopefully my thoughts will get you thinking as well about how to improve. So I won't really be going play-by-play, since there was a lot of them, but I will highlight some comments I wrote down about some of the exchanges. First there were a few blasphemous actions in this fight that I wanted to comment on. The first being Cedar's use of his sword to slice through the electron canon. Now I will say that using the vibrational frequency of the molecules to separate the beam is a "magic-logical" move in my opinion, my thing is just that you only concentrated that spell on the blade itself, which severely limits the size of the cut it would make. When you think that his blade would probably extend out his reach maybe five feet, it would begin the cut there with the thickness of the blade which is pretty thin... the angular difference of the beam with the blade and the short distance it has to travel before reaching his presumed front facing stance would not really give it enough time to bypass him without getting graze. That is a typical anime move, but in my opinion, the vibrational defense should have been noted to be more widespread to allow the beam to completely miss him. The second real "out there" thing that happened in this fight was Aether completely destroying one of the floating islands...like do I really need to explain this one and why it's crazy? Even if Aether is strong, destroying an island is a bit too much. There were some other little ticks that irked me. Like how can anyone see someone's muscles tensing? Though I feel the lance defense would have been made regardless of if Cedar saw the muscles tense. Aether's use of Green Magic was nice, although you seemed to contradict yourself by loosening the earth which would hold the grass that you had used. Liza you also didn't seem to address the green magic attack. It was a nice use of the sand in combination with the lava. Aether seemed to use his plasma body wayyy to much that it would exhaust his magic reserves long before he took an arrow to the knee. Not to mention that you fired off six spells during the time you had the plasma body activated. It would have saved on magic if you just used jets instead of a full body transformation. Cedar also had a moment where I believe his defense wouldn't have been as graceful as it was written out. When the spires were coming up to hit him during his decent, after his blade was parried, I don't believe he would have been able to angle his body and blade well enough to be able to cut them all while coming out unscathed. Other than that, I thought this fight went alright. The close combat sections were my favorite because they were easy to follow along with, and offered a better glimpse at what each combatants skill was like. When you are firing off one attack after the other with minimal detail, it is hard to determine the true fluid skill of a fighter. That being said, I do think the use of more than one offensive spell tends to flood the opponents senses and takes away from the detrimental effects you may want from each spell. In my opinion it is better to focus on altering one spell to cover a variety of potential blocking methods, than just drowning your opponent in magic that you may waste. But I think with the healing vines that Aether's knee would be mostly healed up to walk on for the next round.